


You and Undyne get a pet

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Pet Store, Pets, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	

“This one is a golden retriever, very cute, already potty-trained. Well-behaved, too.”

“Cute!”

“No.”

“Well, if that wasn’t your type, how about this little guy? Some people don’t like pugs but – “

“Cute!”

“No.”

“Hm. Well, depending on how much exercise you can give them, greyhounds make great pets –“

“Cute!”

“No.”

“Undyne,” you sigh, “do you even want a dog?”

“I want the right dog,” she says stubbornly, jutting her chin, crossing her arms. The store clerk raises his eyebrows, looks around, disengages.

“How about I let you two look around for yourselves?” he says. “I’ll be over at the counter if you need anything.”

“We don’t have to get a pet if you don’t want to,” you remind her, rubbing her side. She leans into you, closes her eyes.

“This is so stressful,” she murmurs.

“Be cool.”

“I am cool,” she winks, smacks her hips into you. “It’s just dogs are so big, you know? And you have to walk them and do all this stuff…”

“Maybe not a dog then,” you say, looking around. “Spiders are pretty low-maintenance.”

“Too many legs.”

“A cat?”

“Same thing as a dog except you don’t have to walk it,” Undyne sighs.

“Well, I hate to say it, but…”

Undyne rolls her eyes. She knows what you’re going to say next. “Don’t say it,” she warns you, poking your side with one claw.

“I’m gonna say it.”

“Don’t say it.”

“A fish would –“ Undyne rams her hands into your armpits, tickles you relentlessly. The two of you stagger around, locked together for a moment, then you manage to push her off, catch her breath. She grins at you, blows a kiss from where she’s leaning up against the bags of dog food.

“A fish would be tacky,” she says, glaring down at her nails. “I’m a fish, you know. Tacky.”

“Undyne, nobody’s going to care. Nobody’s even going to know we have a fish.”

She rolls her eyes, puts on a ridiculous accent. “You’re, like, totally harshing my mellow right now duuude.”

“Well if you want something low maintenance your options are a fish or a plant.”

Undyne grins, pumps her fist in the air. “Plant!”

The two of you bicker your way over to the garden section. The clerk watches you go, breathing a sigh of relief as you leave his section. The girl was hot though, he thinks, running his eyes over Undyne’s rapidly retreating ass. Still, there’s no arguing with bad taste. Who doesn’t like dogs.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

A few days later Undyne pokes at the miniature cactus sitting on the windowsill. “He’s wilting!” she yells at you, and you stick your head into the kitchen.

“He can’t be, I watered him three days ago.”

“Look at him!” she says, jutting her lip out in petulant distress. “I’m going to water him just to make sure.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing we started with a cactus,” you mutter. Undyne’s eyes narrow.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” you say, and she grins brightly at you, goes to fill up the miniature watering can she insisted on buying. She croons over the little cactus as she gingerly sprinkles it with water and you wish for just a moment that you owned a video camera.

**Author's Note:**

> More 'moving-in-together' type stuff. This one was a little lazy because it's mostly dialogue, but I do enjoy stories like that - it makes the characters feel more like real people since I otherwise have a tendency to go with a lot of description. I'm more used to writing longer stories, which explains that. 
> 
> I'm not sure what kind of pet store would have greyhounds. You typically get those from breeders, shelters, or other places like that. Great dogs if you have the room and time to properly exercise them. Nevertheless, bending reality a little is perfectly acceptable to move the story forward.
> 
> This was actually the first story I wrote that had some fanart made of it. I'll never forget opening up the thread that day and seeing this really great drawing of Undyne watering her cactus, I was seriously shocked anyone would have cared enough to do that. There have been a bunch of others but I have them all saved, even the ones that weren't that good. Typically being a writer isn't actually all that rewarding - it's more like a constant low level of positive feedback, as people read your stuff and say they liked it or whatever, but that day I felt really, really appreciated, and that isn't that common of a feeling.


End file.
